


misconceptions

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Context What Context, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, they're idiots your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, with a very drunk BAU, Spencer clears up a misconception.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> if the actual show gets to use this dumb cliche for heterosexual reasons, I get to claim it for the gays

"Okay, pretty boy, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Spencer stares him down. "Truth."

"Pussy!" Emily calls. JJ, half in her lap, shoves her to shut her up.

Neither Derek nor Spencer acknowledge them, caught up in their impromptu staring contest. 

Derek hums. "What misconception do you allow us to continue believing?"

Spencer bites his lip, eyes lighting up in challenge. He leans forward, cheap vodka on his breath. "My bad knee doesn't flare up nearly as much as you think it does."

Derek draws back, eyebrows raised. "Come on, man, you were limping half of last week."

He smirks. "I'm aware of that."

"So, clea–" He cuts himself off. His eyes widen.

Spencer nods. Emily gives a performative, " _Oooooooooooo_!"

"Oh," Derek mutters. 

" _Oh,_ " Spencer echoes, smugness soaking his voice. His eyes maintain their cocky interrogation, but Derek looks away. Spencer exhales, chest falling.

After a long awkward moment, Penelope looks up from her meticulous examination of her nails and whispers, "I think you're supposed to ask me now, baby genius."

Spencer snaps his posture towards her, studious in his avoidance. Derek watches him, all floppy hair and nervous fingers, the heavy weight of a lost opportunity burning through his stomach.


End file.
